robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scorpion
Scorpion was a competitor robot that was based on the arachnid of the same name. Its main weaponary was a rear mounted cutting disc, spinning at 3000RPM. For series 7 the disc was powered by a Lem motor at 36v and the disc was running at 5,500rpm. The tip speed of the blade was 360mph. Over the series, two incarnations of Scorpion were created. The first, which competed in Series 4, was designed to look like a scorpion, with an additional spinning disc on each "pincer" and a chainsaw "nose". It was covered in a flammable fibreglass shell. This design was made slightly different for its appearance in Extreme 1, where the head of Scorpion was flattened and the chainsaw was changed for a lifting arm. The third incarnation was a flat box-wedge design, with the wedge sporting several ramming blades. This version of Scorpion was also invertible. This version competed in Series 6-7. In Series 6, it was named Spirit of Scorpion, before being painted black and going back to its original name for Series 7. In Series 4, Mentorn allowed Scorpion in without a qualifier, as they thought it would look good in the arena. Scorpion failed to qualify for Series 5, but Spirit of Scorpion qualified for Series 6, managing to defeat King B Powerworks in the qualifiers. For Series 7, Scorpion managed to rip apart Killer Carrot and Sir Chromalot to qualify. Despite Scorpion's powerful weaponary, it only ever won two battles in its campaign, with its only victory in the Championships being in Series 7, where it then lost to Dantomkia. It came 2nd in the Tag Team Terror, paired up with Firestorm 2. Today, Scorpion has cast aside its disc in exchange for an axe (mainly due to modern day rules). Robot History Series 4 Scorpion's first ever fight in the UK tournament saw it up against Sir Chromalot and Reactor. It was able to push Sir Chromalot around the arena, but was eventually flipped over by Reactor. Unable to self-right, Scorpion was pushed onto the flame pit, where it was burnt and its sting was cut off by Sergeant Bash. Bash then torched the stump that was once the tail, setting it alight as Dead Metal sliced into the underbelly. Sir Killalot plucked it off of the ground, dropping it in the centre of the arena as cease was called. Scorpion also took part in the Sumo Basho tournament where it placed 9th. It survived Shunt's first blow, but was pushed off after 9 seconds. Scorpion later competed in the Tag Team Terror competition alongside Firestorm 2. The two beat Bigger Brother and Plunderbird 4 on a judges decision, even though Scorpion was flipped over and burnt again. In the final against King B3 and 101, Scorpion was forced to fight alone after Firestorm broke down relatively early. It was pushed around the arena by both robots and eventually left virtually immobile itself. Extreme 1 Scorpion made a minor appearance in the first series of Extreme, in the House Robot Rebellion alongside Plunderbird 5 and Stinger. It was attacked for the whole duration by Shunt and was eventually pitted. Series 6 A brand new design for Scorpion, named Spirit of Scorpion, was entered into the sixth wars against X-Terminator, Robochicken and Barbaric Response. It was rendered immobile mid-way through the fight, with Robochicken flipped over by X-Terminator, when X-Terminator then pushed Barbaric Response into the pit. A controversial judges decision decided that Spirit of Scorpion had been immobile for too long before Barbaric Response was pitted, and was thus eliminated. Series 7 For this series, the team kept the design from Spirit of Scorpion, but it was repainted black and given its original name again. It competed against IG-88, The Stag and Tomohawk in Round 1, and spent a lot of the match pushing The Stag around the arena. It also attacked IG-88, who tore off its front panel. Despite this, Scorpion survived to go through to Round 2, where it fought Dantomkia. After being flung around the arena, as well as several near-misses, it was flipped out of the arena, but not before ripping a gash in its opponent's side. Results |} |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Heat, Round 1 *Series 5: Failed to qualify *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Heat, Round 2 Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from East Sussex Category:Robots from Surrey Category:Robots that debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots with Chainsaws